Black waters
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: My new special H2O-story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Waters.**

**Author's note: Rikki's daughter Abi is 15 years old in this story.**

* * *

**Black waters**

**Rikki, Cleo and Emma walk along the beach.**

"Em, are we still havin' dinner at your place on Saturday-night?" says Rikki.

"Yes, of course. You'll be there I hope..." says Emma.

"Sure, Em! You always make really good food." says Rikki.

"What about you, Cleo?" says Emma.

"I'll be there for sure. Few things could keep me away." says Cleo.

"Perfect!" says Emma.

"Zane and Lewis can come too. If that's okey with you, Em..." says Cleo.

"Sorry, but Saturday-night's a girl-dinner. No men!" says Emma with a smile.

"That's cool too." says Cleo.

"I agree." says Rikki.

Suddenly the sky become dark as if a big storm was on the way.

"Look, out there in the water!" says Cleo.

Out in the water is a small bright light.

"Maybe it's just the reflection of the sun..." says Rikki.

"How the hell can it be the sun when the sky is so dark...?" says Emma.

"Strange stuff's happened before. Mermaids shouldn't exist and yet we know for a fact that mermaids are real." says Rikki.

"Good point!" says Emma.

The light move fast towards the beach.

"Watch out! That thing's comin' right for us." says Cleo.

"What the fuck is that...?" says Rikki.

"I don't know." says Emma.

A wave of water strike the beach and it knocks Rikki, Emma and Cleo off their feet.

As they look up there's a mermaid in the water. She's the same age as Emma, Rikki and Cleo, but she's not like any other mermaid they have seen before. Her hair's black and her tail's black, she has dark skin like an african woman and there's no bra-like object that cover her boobs. She wears silver arm-bracelets and her eyes are green.

"Who are you?" says Rikki.

"My name's Gloria and I'm a master-mermaid." says the strange dark mermaid.

"What do you want from us?" says Emma.

"I want you and your powers." says Gloria. "You're goin' to help me take over the world. Mermaids are forced to hide who they are because of how mortals feel about them, but I'm gonna gather all the mermaids on this Earth and together we'll rule with iron-fists and make the mortals our slaves."

"You're crazy! That could never work. By the way, we're not mermaids anymore." says Rikki in a hard tone, showing no fear in front of the enemy in typical Rikki-style.

"I can make you mermaids again." says Gloria with a smile. "Follow my light and you'll be my strongest warriors in a world where mermaids are in charge and never need to hide ever again."

"Rikki, are you all okey?" says Zane as he and his and Rikki's daughter Abigail come running down to the beach.

"We're fine, Zane!" says Rikki.

"You will be working for me!" says Gloria, now her voice is suddenly not the soft sweet voice it was earlier. Instead it's dark and roaring like thunder.

A longbow made of metal appear in Gloria's hands. She pull out an arrow from behind her back. She fire the arrow towards Abigail. The arrow glow with a red light.

Zane try to push Abi to the side so the arrow won't hit, but it's too late. The arrow hif Abi right in the heart. Abi disappear.

"Abi, no!" screams Rikki.

"Rikki, here, take this!" says Zane as he draw his big revolver that he wear on his belt an throw it to Rikki.

Rikki catch it with one hand.

"Where's my daughter, bitch?" says Rikki as she point the gun at Gloria.

"Weapons like that can't hurt me! Your daughter's safe...for now." says Gloria with an evil smirk. "Do as I say and you might get her back."

"Never!" says Rikki as she fire a few shots, but the bullets just bounce off Gloria's skin.

"I'm gonna kill you!" says Rikki as she draws her big combat-knife.

Rikki jump onto Gloria and try to stab her in the heart.

"Pathetic, bitch!" says Gloria as she swing her hand and a lightning-bolt send Rikki flying.

Rikki land on the beach. She's knocked unconscious.

"Nobody does that to my wife!" says Zane in a deep hard tone as he run up to Gloria and punch her in the chest.

Zane put all of his strength behind the punch, but Gloria doesn't seem to even feel it. On the other hand, Zane feels as if he had smashed hs fist into a hard steel-wall.

"Fuck, that hurt!" says Zane.

"None of you can hurt me!" says Gloria as she summon a spinning tower of water that keep Emma and Cleo away before she dive back into the water and swim away at high speed.

"Zane, are you okey?" says Emma as she sees that Zane's right hand is full of blood.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, Em." says Zane with a casual voice.

"Don't act like some macho-guy, Zane. Your hand's a mess. It looks like all the bones in the hand are broken. We need to get you to a hospital." says Cleo.

"Trust me, ladies. I'm okey. We gotta worry about Rikki. She's still unconscious. She need help or she might die." says Zane as he walk over to Rikki.

Zane pick up his gun and put it back in the holster and he goes down on his knees and look at Rikki with sadness on his face.

"Rikki my sexy one. I'll do anything I can to make you okey and get Abi back again." says Zane in a low calm mature tone as he kiss Rikki on the forehead.

"Let's get her to the car." says Cleo.

"We can't go to a hospital. How are we gonna explain what happened...? We can tell them that some evil mermaid almost killed her with a magical lightning-strike." says Zane.

"You're right, Zane." says Emma.

"Let's get her to Lewis. He might know what to do." says Cleo.

The sky slowly goes blue again.

Emma and Cleo take Rikki to Emma's car.

Later at Lewis's house.

"Lewis, she's not dead, is she?" says Zane.

"No, but this is beyond my skill to heal. She needs a real doctor." says Lewis.

"Lewis, what are we gonna say when a doctor ask us why she's unconscious, huh?" says Cleo.

"I understand, but if Rikki doesn't get help soon, she'll die. The lightning almost burned her brain and heart. As a matter of fact she got lucky. If the attack had been only a little bit stronger she'd be dead already." says Lewis.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" says Zane in an angry tone.

"I'm doin' the best I can. I've been giving her strong drugs to try to bring her out of the coma, but it doesn't work." says Lewis.

"I'm gonna kill that damn mermaid-bitch!" says Zane.

"Easier said than done, Zane. Gloria seem to be invincible." says Emma.

"There's gotta be a way to kill that damn thing." says Zane.

"Em, Cleo...help me take Rikki to the hospital." says Lewis.

"I'm goin' home. I need to think. Call me when you get to the hospital." says Zane.

"You're not goin' anywhere before I take a look at your hand." says Lewis.

"Lewis, come on, dude! I'm fine! Rikki is the one who's important now." says Zane as he leave Lewis's house.

At the same time in a Moon Pool similar to the one on Mako Island.

"Let me go!" says Abi, who is crying. She's in mermaid form and trapped with heavy iron chains in the middle of the pool.

"Only when your mother and her friends agree to work for me." says Gloria, now in human form as she look at Abi with an evil smile.

Gloria laugh as she open her bag and pull out a bottle of brandy and start to drink.

Gloria look much less dangerous in her human form. She's wearing a black tight t-shirt, dark jeans and white leather boots.

"My mom would never help someone like you!" says Abi through her tears.

"Shut it, kid!" says Gloria as she slap Abi in the face.

"That hurts!" says Abi.

"And I don't care whatsoever." says Gloria.

Two women enter the Moon Cave through a tunnel.

"My lady, we've found the fourth mermaid." says one of the two unknown women.

"Good, Liz! Bring her here, alive." says Gloria. "And don't fuck up. She's worthless to me dead. I need her alive so she can tell me her secrets."

"Yes, my lady!" says Liz.

"Leave me! I'm gonna torture the kid." says Gloria.

The next day Zane arrive at the hospital.

"Zane, this way." says Emma as she show Zane to a room.

Inside is Rikki on a hospital-bed, still unconscious, hooked up to life-support.

"Is she gonna be okey?" says Zane to a doctor who's standing next to Rikki's bed.

"Hard to say, mr Bennet. Your wife's seriously hurt. She doesn't respond well to treatment, but we're doin' all we can. Thank God your friends took her here before it was too late." says the doctor.

"I hope she'll make it. My life would be empty without her." says Zane.

"We're here for you, Zane. Rikki is a strong woman. Don't give up." says Cleo.

"Cleo's right, Zane. Rikki is probably fighting inside to get out of her coma." says Emma.

"Thanks, ladies. You're probably right." says Zane.

At the same time in the unknown Moon Cave, Gloria is trying to force Abi to reveal Rikki's secrets.

"Tell me what your mother's mermaid-power used to be!" says Gloria as she hit Abi with a leather wip.

"NEVER!" says Abi.

"Tell me!" says Gloria.

"No!" says Abi.

"TELL ME, NOW!" screams Gloria as she use her powers to heat up the water around Abi.

"Aaahhh, that hurts..." says Abi. "Please, stop!"

"Stupid kid!" says Gloria as she stop heating the water.

Gloria climb into the water and 10 seconds later she transform into her mermaid form. She dive deep into the pool and swim away.

At the hospital, Cleo and Emma try to comfort Zane.

"Rikki is gonna be okey." says Emma.

"I hope so..." says Zane.

"Your Rikki's a powerful lady. She wouldn't die without puttin' up one hell of a fight." says Cleo.

"I know, but she's hurt bad. She might not make it..." says Zane.

"Doctor Hawkins and the other doctors are doing everything they can to help Rikki." says Emma.

Later the same day Gloria enters what used to be Rikki's café, but now is called Stenton's.

Emma and Cleo sit at a table, drinking tea.

"Look!" says Emma in a low voice as she sees Gloria. "That woman over there, she look almost like Gloria."

"Maybe that is Gloria...in her human form." says Cleo.

"Do we know she even have a human form?" says Emma.

"I believe she does. Like any other mermaid." says Cleo.

"Hi, ladies!" says Gloria as she walk up to Emma and Cleo, pretending to be friendly.

"Eh, hi..." says Cleo.

"I'm Samantha. I'm new here at the Gold Coast." says Gloria.

"Samantha, huh?" says Emma. "You remind me of someone. Gloria, I think..."

"I don't know anyone named Gloria." says Gloria in a casual tone.

"Let's talk outside!" says Emma as she grab Gloria by the arm.

Emma pull Gloria outside.

"Don't you think we know who you are? We're not stupid." says Cleo as she open her water-bottle and pour water over Gloria.

"What the fuck are you doin' you stupid freak...?" says an angry Gloria.

Gloria transform into her mermaid form.

"We knew it! You're Gloria, the evil mermaid." says Emma.

"Evil...? Please! A little upset maybe, but evil..." says Gloria. "Evil is such a strong word. I prefer the term less pure."

"Don't try that sort of bullshit, Gloria!" says Cleo.

"Tell us what you've done to Rikki's daughter!" says Emma.

"Never! Bye!" says Gloria as she disappear in a flash of red light.

"Bitch!" says Cleo.

"Stupid bitch!" says Emma.

"We gotta tell Zane that we've seen Gloria." says Cleo.

"I'll call him..." says Emma as she pull out her cell phone and dial Zane's number.

"This is Zane Bennet."

"Zane, it's Emma. We've seen Gloria."

"Where? Did she say anything about Abi?"

"At the café. She came up to us, pretending to be a woman named Samantha. We had her, but she managed to escape..."

"We'll find her! Stay where you are, I'm on my way. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Later Emma, Cleo, Zane and Lewis are on Zane's big boat.

Lewis put a map on the table. "I've found 10 possible locations where there could be a Moon Pool, like the one on Mako. These 3 are closer than the others so we should look there first."

"No problem, this boat can travel all around the world in two weeks." says Zane.

"Can you drive a boat with that broken hand of yours?" says Cleo.

"Em, you're driving then..." says Zane as he give Emma the keys.

"Okey!" says Emma.

"All systems are standing by, we're ready to go." says Lewis.

"Okey, here we go..." says Emma as she start up the boat.

The big boat leaves the harbor.

4 days later Zane's boat reach the first possible island that might be Gloria's secret hideout.

"Cleo, Lewis and I are gonna see if we can find the Moon Pool, you stay here." says Emma to Zane.

"Abi is my daughter and I am not gonna sit here and wait while she's Gloria's prisoner. I'm goin' too!" says Zane.

"Okey..." says Emma. "Let's go!"

Zane open a metal locker and pull out two rifles and throw one to Lewis.

"Why do we need these?" says Lewis.

"Gloria's dangerous! I wanna be prepared." says Zane.

Zane, Emma, Lewis and Cleo get off the boat and head into the forest.

"Keep your eyes open. Walk slowly. Stealth tactics." says Zane.

"Of course." says Emma.

"Em, you better take this. I'm not a weapons-man." says Lewis as he give his rifle to Emma.

"Are you giving the gun to a woman?" says Zane to Lewis.

"Yes." says Lewis.

"Are you saying that a chick can't use a gun, Zane? You didn't have a problem with givin' Rikki your revolver to fight against Gloria." says Emma.

"Sorry, Em, but you're not exactly an elite soldier. Rikki on the other hand is a badass woman who know how to use a gun." says Zane.

"Oh I can be badass if I want to." says Emma.

"Calm down, guys!" says Cleo.

"Sorry..." says Emma and Zane.

5 hours later Zane, Emma, Lewis and Cleo return to the boat.

"No Moon Pool here. Let's get to location 2." says Zane.

Then Zane's cell phone beeps.

"This is Zane!"

"Mr Bennet..? This is doctor Hawkins from the hospital. Rikki has started to respond to treatment. Things look a little brighter."

"Thanks, doc! I'll call you later. Bye!"

"Bye, mr Bennet!"

"Okey! Are we ready to go?" says Emma to Zane.

"Yeah, let's go!" says Zane.

The boat leave for location no. 2.

"Lewis, do you think we'll find Gloria's hideout...?" says Cleo.

"I hope so..." says Lewis.

"Me too..." says Cleo.

At the same time at Gloria's hideout.

Abi is still trapped in the middle of the Moon Pool.

"Are you going to tell me Rikki's secrets?" says Gloria in a calm serious tone.

"No!" says Abi.

"How dare you saying 'no' to me?" screams Gloria.

Gloria heat up the water in the pool.

"No! Stop!" screams Abi.

"Tell me your mom's secrets!" says Gloria as she freeze the water in the Moon Pool. "Talk or I keep the water frozen and you'll die."

"No!" says Abi as she begin to cry.

"Fine! Die then!" says an angry Gloria.

"My mom's gonna find you and kill you." says Abi.

"No! Rikki is weak." says Gloria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zane's boat arrive at the second possible location of Gloria's secret hideout.**

"Lewis, you stay here, just in case." says Zane. "Emma, Cleo...you're with me."

Zane grab two rifles. One for himself and one for Emma and gives Cleo a big knife.

"Let's go!" says Zane.

Zane, Emma and Cleo get off the boat and head into the forest.

"I think I heard something..." says Cleo.

"What?" says Zane.

"Maybe some dangerous animal..." says Cleo, who seem afraid.

"Come on, Cleo! There's no big dangerous animals on small islands like this. Ask Lewis later and you'll see." says Zane.

"Zane's right Cleo. There's nothing here other than birds and small harmless lizards." says Emma.

Suddenly Emma sees someone behind a few trees.

"Zane, over there!" says Emma.

"Hey, you! Stop it, right there!" says Zane in a loud voice as he aim his rifle at the stranger.

"Me is no enemy! Please, do not fire the big guns..." says an old man as he walk out from behind the trees.

The old man is wearing dirty torn clothing and he's got a big gray beard.

"Sorry, we thought you were someone else." says Zane in a calm mature tone. "I'm Zane Bennet. This is Emma and Cleo."

"I'm Gregory Benson." says the old man.

"Do you live here?" says Emma.

"Oh yes. I've been here for 20 years." says Gregory.

"Why?" says Emma.

"I love the nature and here I get to be alone, just like I want to." says Gregory. "Why are you three here?"

"We're looking for a woman called Gloria. She's got black hair, dark skin, about my age. Do you know where we can find her, mr Benson?" says Zane.

"No. I'm the only one on this island." says Gregory.

"Are you sure?" says Cleo.

"Absolutely! If there were other people here, I'd know about it." says Gregory.

"Thanks for the information, mr Benson. We're leaving the island." says Zane. "Let's get back to the boat."

The 3 friends walk back to the boat.

"How do we know that old man's telling the truth?" says Cleo to Zane.

"I think he was being honest with us." says Zane.

"Me too. I think he was telling the truth, Cleo." says Emma.

As soon as they are back on the boat, they leave for the third location.

"I hope this third place is the one." says Zane.

"So do I, Zane." says Emma.

At the same time at Gloria's hideout.

"Tell me about your mother's past as a mermaid." says Gloria to Abi.

"No!" says Abi.

Abi is no longer trapped in the Moon Pool. Instead she's in an iron-cage next to the pool. Now Abi is in human form.

"If you wanna see your dear mommy again you'll tell me what I want to know!" says Gloria.

"Never!" says Abi.

2 days later Zane's boat arrive at location 3.

"Somehow I feel that this is the right place..." says Zane as he look out through the window.

The island look very much like Mako and it has a big volcano.

"You could be right, Zane. This place is like a copy of Mako." says Emma.

"Let's not waste any time. Grab a rifle and let's go." says Zane as he grab his own rifle.

After an hour Zane, Emma, Cleo and Lewis find a cave.

"This can be it..." says Zane.

"It's dark down there. I can't see if there's a Moon Pool." says Lewis.

"Let's go down there. Come on!" says Zane as he enter the cave. Emma, Lewis and Cleo follow him.

After a few minutes they enter a Moon Cave.

"Okey, there's a Moon Pool, but no sign of Gloria and Abi." says Emma.

"Wait..." says Cleo. "Over here."

Cleo pick up a piece of wood she finds on the ground.

"There's something written on it." says Cleo.

"Let me look at it..." says Emma.

Cleo give the piece of wood to Emma.

"It's German. It says: 'If you ever want to see Abigail again, I suggest that you go over to my side. Evil love from Gloria.'." says Emma.

"Do you speak German?" says Zane to Emma.

"And Spanish and Arabic." says Emma.

"Then this is Gloria's hideout, but where is she now?" says Zane.

"Oh no! We need to go back home. Now!" says Lewis out loud.

"Why?" says Cleo.

"No time to talk! I'll explain once we're on the boat..." says Lewis. "Let's go!"

The 4 friends run back to the boat.

"All speed back home!" says Lewis once they are back on the boat.

"This is my boat so I give the orders." says Zane.

"Sorry, but we gotta get home fast." says Lewis.

"Now you need to explain!" says Zane.

"I think I know where Gloria is. She's probably looking for Rikki. Gloria's gonna kill her and Abi to force Cleo and Emma to cooperate." says Lewis.

Emma starts the boat and drive towards home as fast as possible.

An hour later Gloria and her two friends are at the café.

"We need to find out where Rikki is." says Gloria. "Is Rikki's daughter where I told you to."

"Yes, Gloria. She's hidden in the basement at my boyfriend's house." says Liz.

"Perfect! Once Rikki is dead the two other chicks have no choice but to do as I say." says Gloria with an evil smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zane, Emma, Lewis and Cleo enter the hospital. **

"If we're too late I'll never forgive myself..." says Zane.

"Gloria doesn't know that Rikki is here at the hospital. For once we've got the advantage." says Emma.

"Lewis, do you have the weapons?" says Zane.

"Sure! Right here!" says Lewis as he hold up a big leather bag.

"Perfect!" says Zane.

Soon the 4 friends reach Rikki's room.

They enter and find Rikki on the hospital-bed.

"Is she...?" says Zane.

Emma look at the screen on the life-support computer. "She's still in a coma, but she's alive." says Emma.

"Thank God for that!" says Zane. "That bitch Gloria hasn't been here yet..."

Doctor Hawkins enter the room.

"Ah, mr Bennet! Just in time. I think I can bring your wife out of the coma. She's been responding to treatment. I talked to her this morning and she moved her hand." says Doctor Hawkins.

"Work your magic, doc." says Zane.

Doctor Hawkins gives Rikki some sort of injection in her neck.

"What...? Who...?" says Rikki in a weak confused voice as she open her eyes.

"Rikki! I was really worried about you, baby." says Zane as he gives Rikki a hug.

"The last thing I remember is that Gloria hit me with some lightning-attack..." says Rikki. "Is Abi okey?"

"Unfortunately Gloria still has Abi..." says Zane.

"Abi..." says Rikki with a sad voice as she almost begin to cry.

"We'll get her back, Rikki. I promise." says Zane.

"Mr Bennet, you may take your wife back home now." says Doctor Hawkins to Zane.

"Thanks, doctor!" says Zane with a smile.

"I'm just doin' my job." says Doctor Hawkins.

"Zane, sexy...give me my clothes." says Rikki.

Zane hands Rikki her jeans and tank top.

An hour later Zane, Rikki, Cleo, Emma and Lewis are at Zane and Rikki's house.

"Gloria's keepin' Abi hidden somewhere. There's gotta be a way to find out where." says Zane.

"How?" says Rikki.

"Maybe..." says Lewis.

"Maybe, what...?" says Rikki.

"Abi has a cell phone, right?" says Lewis.

"Yeah...eh, why?" says Rikki.

"I might be able to trace it. Get a location." says Lewis.

"Do it!" says Zane.

"I need a computer." says Lewis.

Zane grab his laptop and hand it to Lewis.

"Okey! Here goes something..." says Lewis as he enter a website that can trace cell phones.

"Anything?" says Rikki.

"Wait a sec...yes! 416 GardenRoad." says Lewis.

"That's five houses from my house." says Cleo.

"Okey! Let's go!" says Zane as he grab his rifle.

20 minutes later Zane, Rikki, Emma, Cleo and Lewis arrive at 416 GardenRoad. Zane, Rikki and Emma are armed with rifles.

"Okey! Here it is..." says Zane. "Only fire if you need to."

Zane walks up to the door and kick it down.

"Follow me!" says Zane.

Suddenly two men with handguns appear.

"Where's my daughter?" says Zane as he aim his rifle at the two men.

"You'll never get her back." says one of the two men.

"Wrong answer!" says Zane as he fire and kills one of the men.

Rikki is about to fire at the other one, but Zane stop her. "No! We need one of them alive. He can show us where Abi is." says Zane.

"Down in the basement..." says the man who's still alive.

Zane and Rikki walk down into the basement.

Down there in a small room they find Gloria who's reading a book and Abi still in the iron-cage.

"Give my daughter back you damn bitch!" says Rikki.

"Ah, Rikki. Nice to see you all alive and strong. I thought you'd be dead by now." says Gloria.

"I'm not that easy to kill." says Rikki.

"If you say so..." says Gloria.

Rikki aim her rifle at Gloria.

"No rifle can hurt me!" says Gloria.

"Sure about that?" says Rikki as she fire at Gloria.

The bullet hit Gloria in the leg and she's actually hurt this time.

"How...?" screams Gloria.

"Special bullets with extra strong acid. Simple, but it works." says Zane. "My own design."

"Next one's to kill." says Rikki. "Not even you can survive a second hit."

"Here!" says Gloria as she throw Rikki the key to Abi's cage.

"Thanks!" says Rikki.

"You're gonna let me go?" says Gloria.

"No way! Now that I have the key we've got no more use for you." says Rikki as she fire a bullet right into Gloria's heart. Gloria drop to the floor dead.

"Abi, sweetie!" says Rikki as she run over to the iron-cage and open it.

"Mommy!" says Abi as she give Rikki a hug.

"So, so...you're safe now." says Rikki in a soft calm voice.

"I didn't tell her your secrets, mom." says Abi.

"Good!" says Rikki.

"Daddy!" says Abi as she run over to Zane and hug him.

"Abi!" says Zane.

"Finally...our family is complete again." says Rikki with a smile.

The next day there's a big party at Rikki and Zane's house.

Zane is wearing a black tuxedo and Rikki is wearing a sexy red dress.

Cleo is wearing a purple dress.

Lewis is wearing a white tuxedo.

Emma is wearing a beautiful white dress.

Abi is wearing a pink dress.

"Today we celebrate that my wife and daughter are alive and happy." says Zane.

"May the God bless Rikki and Abi." says Emma.

"When are you gonna do something about that damaged hand of yours?" says Cleo to Zane.

"I'll deal with that tomorrow." says Zane.

"Once a macho-boy, always a macho-boy, huh?" says Cleo with a small laugh.

"Cleo, I'm sure there's no reason to insult me...!" says Zane in a serious tone before he suddenly smile and begin to laugh.

**The End.**


End file.
